if vaillians werent stuipd
by spitfirelover
Summary: Ok to get things straight I love super heroes there amazingly awesome but lets say the bad guys get what they want like for real can the be any more stupid like I am in the good side and yet I can come up with better ideas r&r and this is my frist ff and itr robin/richard


Ok to get things straight I love super heroes there amazingly awesome but lets say the bad guys get what they want like for real can the be any more stupid like I am in the good side and yet I can come up with better ideas

**Joker**

Batman and robin go to rescue some hostages form a bank robbery held by Harley throwing booms silly and jokers henchmen getting the loot but what batsy and rob didn't know was it was all a setup you see there was know no one at the bank the hostage's were more henchmen of the joker so lets see how this plays out shall we

"robin free the hostage's I'll get Harley" the bat order

as they split up robin knew something was wrong and so did batman where was the joker…so as robin jumped over the counter to reach the hostage's but as soon as he hit's the ground something from behind hits him and knocks him out while batman is being distracted by the booms being thrown at him he cant see robin behind the counter but then the booms stop he takes this time to attack but when he is about to make move he sees robin being taken away by no one other than joker

"bye ya batsy don't wait up"

Then he leaves with robin and his henchmen to leave Harley there but winks at her to send her the signal to thrown the two last booms one at batman and the other at the entrance so that they cant get to him in time for him to escape and for the batman he's knock out from the boom that explored really closes to him but before he hit the ground batman he taps the inter com in his ear to signal for help but by the time help came joker was long gone and for Harley she was sitting in Indian style waiting to be taken to jail

while the police took Harley to jail RT (red tornado) took batman to the watchtower to heal but as soon as they get there batman is demanding to let him go that he needs to find robin they final let him go but not free to leave

"batman explain what's going now before we induce you with drugs" yelled BC (black canary)

"we were setup for once joker was one step a head of us he took robin" batman yelled back

Everyone took a deep breath they all knew that robin was like or was a son to him because some did know about batman's past and others did not

**Meanwhile with robin and joker….**

Joker had put robin in a box in a closet in a room of a house and every inch of it was booby trapped and tied his hands and feet up, ducked tape his mouth, blind folded him, and blocked his ears and he took he belt and gloves anything the boy wonder could use to escape from his clutches

'where am I' he thinks he wakes to complete darkness he tries to remember 'what the hell happened…I was with batman on an easy in and out mission of a bank robbery run by Harley…next thing I know I am with joker being carried off…and now in am here…why is it completely dark and I cant hear anything man my back hurt ok lets add all this crap up I cant see, cant hear, can talk , I am also held captive by the joker what are the odds out of everyone he would be the person to think to capture me ok back to the topic at hand' he sets up to maybe feel where he is exactly 'ok hands tied and feet tied man when did the joker get so smart…maybe if I move my hand in a direction like so got it now from my eye sight' he untied the blind fold but to see more darkness but this time he can make an outline of everything witch is pretty much nothing he seems to be in some time of box so he looks back a his feet and unties the rope and take off the duck tape from his mouth and throw what was blocking his ears "now to get out of here" he reaches for a lazar to break out off the box to notice his belt is no where in sight "man bats is going to kill me for loosening that dame belt. so how to break free from this box without make an noise...maybe there's gap between the board I can loosen it up" he started to touch around the box hopefully there's a gap between them luckily enough there was a gap on top of the box "now to just start hitting it" he start to jab the board out of place he peeks out to see more darkness and to notice his in a closet "why the hell is it so dam dark...when was the robbery...how long have I been here…" little did he know the joker could hear everything and see everything the little birdy did. As robin sat to think of a way out he heard a voice "tes tes little birdy I expected more of a show" "joker where are you came why not come out and play" "you wish little birdy you see I have you captured you and i got you in a maze to entertain me as we wait so start the show or I will start it for you" 'what maze...what show...wait for who' he thought "little birdy make your move NOW or I will" 'whatever this is I better make the first move' he grabs what held him tied up the rope, tape, blind fold and the ear plugs maybe they'll be some short of help. "Ok lets play your little game but don't be crying once you've lost" and just like that he made his move. He got out of the box and stepped on the floor he opened the door. 'how hard can this be its just the joker' he thought but as soon as he open the door completely open he saw what he was up against there was laser's pointed every where and trigger booms set up on the floor. "Well played joker...taken classes…" before the joker even got a chance to respond the boy wonder was already across "...you should get your money back" and with that said all you hear his signature laugh. "Well played little birdy but that's only the beginning"

Meanwhile back at the watchtower...

BC and RT were noticing batman overwhelmed with all the security tape that surround the bank. The way he rewound and fast forward each tape at least 10 times each to figure which way the joker went. Finally Bc had it "batman take a break your overwhelmed with work" "no I need to find robin" "you need rest and then you can continue your work for now rest" "no that psycho path as him and I am going to find him now" with that said he knew he wouldn't get any privacy up in the watchtower with the concern of his health so he took the zata-tubes back to Gotham to the Wayne manner to the bat cave.

At the Wayne manner

As Bruce entered his house Alfred greet him "good evening master Bruce where is master Richard" he ignored the question and went straight to the cave. Alfred knew something had happen to Richard so he follow Bruce to the cave once he saw Bruce looking at some security tapes over and over again seeing that the joker had taken master Richard. So he went back to the manner to make some tea to calm down his nerves. He went back down to the cave and gave master Bruce his cup of tea but before he could he heard the door bell ring he put the tray down to open the door "yes how may I help you" Alfred asked not paying much attention to the women in front of him is "I am hear to see batys or you may know him as Bruce Wayne" the women said "so you must be that cat girl master robin talks about" "the names catwomen but for now call me by Selena. Selena Kyle...so can I see him or should I just sneak in" "no you may come in but master Bruce is troubled for the moment can you came on another day" " ha you obviously haven't meet me where is he" has he leads them back to the kitchen where he left the tray of tea "he's at the his office at the moment" with out and respond he turns to where he last saw her "now I know three people who can do that" he grabs the tray again and goes to make more tea to give master Bruce and Miss. Kyle a cup of tea

Bat cave

"So Bruce where's that kid of yours his always fun to mess with"

"Not now Selene" Bruce says to distracted by the video tapes to actually listen to her

"Humph...so what are you watching" she move behind him to see the tape noticing that every tape play over and over again seeing that the joker taking robin away "oh..." the room went silent until Alfred came down to place the tray down with two cups of tea and a blanket "I hope you like tea Miss. Kyle" and hands her a cup "master Bruce have you had any luck yet" "no I haven't the only thing that's come up is that he went north but that's nothing he can be anywhere on the north side of Gotham" both men sighed "wow batsy you must be completely out of it..." both men stared at the women "the joker went south not north" "what are you talking about" " there's a glare in the middle of the camera he used a mirror to distract you the other half of his henchmen must have split before help came" both men stared at one of the screens to see that she was right "well I better be going I have people to meet things to catch if you need any help just call" and with that said she was gone.

5 hours later...

"Batman come in batman" said Bc throw the inter com

"Yes I hear you...what is it" batman said drowsy from the slumber he just awoke from

"Its the joker come to the watchtower"

And without another word he raced to nearest zata-tube to the watchtower

Meanwhile with robin and joker...

5 hours earlier...

"See boy blunder I told you it was just the beginning" the psycho path said and laughed

"That's all you got clown...I've done more in my sleep" secretly he was indeed tired so far he was able to set off two booms and get burned three times by the laser's 'totally not feeling the aster'

turns out the whole house was booby trapped so right now robin was just a few more feet way from the door to escape

"Come on boy your almost there maybe just maybe I wont be on the other side"

"Even if you were…id still be able to kick your ass"

"Every funny little birdy but I'm still the master at this game with a press of a button I can take your life away"

"but don't you want a show…cant be entertained if I'm dead...clown"

"Heck you think I am paying you…" he laughs "your just a peace of the puzzle little birdy just take look at the big picture here"

'What the heck does he want if he doesn't want me then why bring me to this hell hole of a maze...' he thoughts grow more and more wise he finally figured out what the joker wanted "batman" he said absentmindly "that's right little birdy I wanted the big bad bat and the only way to get him is by you...right now he is looking for you vigorously I figured...now finish the maze!"

"Why should I if you wanted me dead you've done it by now and since you needed me alive for little plan I'll just sit and wait"

"No I don't boy blunder you could be dead or alive for the bat to come...I would rather have you dead but what's the fun in that...but if you EVER want to see dear daddy again you better play nice or I will personally go to your funeral little bird"

"Aww you do care...lets just get this over with" robin sighed

While the jokers grew the biggest grin ever knowing the his plan was falling perfectly into place know that the boy wonder was about to reach the door that will set off another booms to completely knock him out so that he is completely weaken for the rest of the plan to progress

'Just a few more steps to get the heck out of here...finally the door' he reaches out to turn the door knob...while the joker couldn't be any happier to see his plan actually working ...and then everything fell into place the boy wonder opened the door which set off the booms that completely and utterly made the boy blunder pass out.

"now for phase three" joker said with the biggest evil grin he could make

**At the watchtower -present-**

As batman entered the watchtower and went straight toward bc to find out what the joker had done. He had found bc in the main room waiting for batman to appear.

"what has the joker done now and quickly now I still haven't found him" the bat order

"that's exactly it the joker sent a video on the topic" has she lead the way to an monitor to play the video "the video came in about thirty minutes ago so there is a possible chance…" she was cut of when the video started to play

**video**

"hiya batys has you know I have your little birdy and to tell you the truth his not looking that well either" he turns the camera towards the boy on the floor the poor kid was covered in blood and all cut up "you know you trained him pretty well he just wouldn't give up man I had to put him in box for crying out loud but that's besides to point ok this is the only offer you get and only chance to see your little boy unless you take up on the offer all you have to do is meat me in warehouse 11 on the south side of Gotham and I bet you thought I went north…" he laughs while the batman scowled "and then take your little bridys place the offer remains open until midnight tonight so if I were I would hurry you're bat butt up" and with that the video was off

**End of video**

"I'm going"

"what! how do you know this isn't a trap or worst his kills you both"

"that doesn't matter either way it goes we both die"

"well do you want back up at lest"

"no if he even knows someone is there no one has a chance to make it out alive"

"but…"

"NO you and all other leaguers will stay out of my way this is the only chance to save him and both of us know how bad robin looks he may not even ma.. No I am going now and alone" with that said and done with. batman heads for the zata-tubes and calls the only person who can take robin to the bat cave

**Gotham south **

"okay I am here" the shadowy figure said "and why again am I here"

"because I need you to take robin to the bat cave and to tell Alfred to treat his wounds then explain to robin what was happen any thing else you want to know before we continue"

"actually yes why me don't you have the whole justice league on your side and why did we meat here"

"you're the only one that know where the caves at and the joker is holding robin in warehouse 11 now lets move"

They walked until they finally found the right warehouse the entered the room to find robin in the center of the room with the spotlight on him so you could see all the wound and cuts and the blood fresh and dry and no one said a word nor emotion expression

"well well look what the cat brought in" the joker said followed by his laughter "now honey what side are you one minute your robbing banks next thing your playing hero"

"I am here now just give robin to us and I'll take his place just like what you planned" batman interrupted him from talking any more he just wanted to get this over with so robin can get the help he needs before anything else can happen to him

"now now what's the fun in that" the joker shot back

"now batsy lets see where this will take us maybe it'll be fun" catwomen said

All he did was just glare at her because he knew exactly what she's got planned and he did not like it not one bit he just want robin out and in the clearing before he gets injured anymore

"that's more like it…hum…what to play what to play…oooo I know I can put you guys in the maze I put little bridy in or I can have m goons beat the crap out of you and if you havent notice we have gotten a lot better then before…" he smiled "yeah I like that one better and to make it more fun bats you'll face it alone and if ou make out alive all three of you and go home free but if you lose all three of you will stay" he laughed in mockery and throw his hand out "deal"

Batman glared at his hand thinking in what to do if he doesn't take it robin will die and catwomen and him would have to figure away out if there life's and if he takes it then at least the have a better chance than the would have but before he can shake the psychopaths hand catwomen began to speak "and were do I fit in all of this I really don't feel like just standing by and doing obtusely nothing


End file.
